This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Microprocessor-controlled circuits are used in a wide variety of applications throughout the world. Such applications may include personal computers, control systems, stereo systems, theater systems, gaming systems, telephone networks, and a host of other consumer products. Many of these microprocessor-based systems may include the capability of delivering audio signals to users, including surround sound signals.
Surround sound systems mimic reality by giving the user the impression that sounds are coming from different locations around the listening environment. A surround sound system manipulates an audio signal, which is sent to various speakers, to give the appearance that objects are around the listener. This effect is achieved by receiving an audio signal and modifying the signal before it is transmitted to a speaker or group of speakers. The adjusted sound signals give the listener the sensation that the listener is located in the middle of the activity that is generating the sound. In combining the surround sound system with the images generated on a screen, the user is able to enjoy a more realistic experience.
In a surround sound system, the speakers may be located around a room or other space. Although the listener may hear the sound inside or outside the defined space, maximum enjoyment may be obtained if the listener is located at a specific location in the defined space. If the space is a room, then the listener may be positioned in the center of the room for maximum surround sound effect.
Surround sound systems do have problems, which reduce the potential enjoyment of the listening experience of the user. One such problem with surround sound systems is that the systems are designed to operate optimally with the listener positioned at a specific location. When the listener moves from the optimal location, the listener is no longer subject to the optimum surround sound effect. Indeed, even turning a listener's head may affect optimal sound quality. Furthermore, the speakers for a surround sound system place certain dimensional limitations on the defined space. The dimension limitations relate to the positioning of the surround sound speakers in the defined space. For example, certain locations that may optimize the sound field may not be practical or feasible locations for the user or speakers to be located.
Moreover, the sounds generated from the surround sound system may prevent any possibility of privacy with the sound generated from the speaker. In some instances, the sounds coming from the system may offend others. In these instances, it may be desirable to reduce the distribution of the sound without reducing the volume or effect for the user.